destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
DOTF Starter Equipment
Starting Equipment All players may select up to 5 items in total, but no more than 2 Weapons and 1 piece of Armor. In addition, all players start with the following items regardless of their other selections: 6x Copper Thalers 3.00ƒ (Currency) 2x Silver Florins 4.00ƒ (Currency) (Total of 8 coins, and 7.00ƒ) Weapons Note: When dual wielding, a player must be able to hold the combined STR requirement of both weapons. 1.5h weapons can not be dual wielded until a relevant skill is unlocked. In addition, players will recieve an Initiative penalty equal to (STR - DEX) when dual wielding. Club Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 5 STR) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 2) Effects: (Roll 1d3 on attack; if your roll is equal to or greater than 3 your target gains 1 Fatigue in addition to any regular damage taken this turn.) Value: (1gp) Weight: (1w) Shortsword Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 5 STR) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 3) No Effects Value: (1gp) Weight: (1w) Handaxe Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 5 STR) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 3) No Effects Value: (1gp) Weight: (1w) Dagger Slot: Left/Right Hand; or Other Equip 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 3 STR) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 1) No Effects Value: (1gp) Weight: (.25w) Greatsword Slot: Left & Right Hand 2 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 10 STR) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 5) No Effects Value: (1gp) Weight: (4w) Greataxe Slot: Left & Right Hand 2 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 12 STR) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 7) Damage Type: Slashing Effects: (-3 Initiative) (+1 to enemy Dodge attempts against this weapon) Value: (1gp) Weight: (4w) Spear Slot: Left/Right Hand 1.5 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 7 STR) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 2) Effects: (Roll 1d3 on attack; subtract the resulting amount from your targets AC against this attack.) Value: (1gp) Weight: (2w) Throwing Axes Slot: Left/Right Hand 1.5 Handed Throwing Weapon; (Requires 8 STR) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 1) Damage Type: Slashing Effects: (Ranged Weapon) Value: (1gp) Weight: (1w) Throwing Daggers Slot: Left/Right Hand 1.5 Handed Throwing Weapon; (Requires 3 STR) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 0) Damage Type: Slashing Effects: (Ranged Weapon) Value: (1gp) Weight: (1w) Shortbow Slot: Left & Right Hand 2 Handed Artillery Weapon; (Requires 5 DEX); (Requires an equipped Quiver to use) Damage: ((0.5xDEX) + 0) Effects: (Ranged Weapon) Value: (1gp) Weight: (1w) Longbow Slot: Left & Right Hand 2 Handed Artillery Weapon; (Requires 12 DEX); (Requires an equipped Quiver to use) Damage: ((0.5xDEX) + 3) Effects: (Ranged Weapon) (-3 Initiative) Value: (1gp) Weight: (3w) Stick Slot: Left/Right Hand 1.5 Handed Melee Weapon; (No Requirements) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 0) Effects: (Roll 1d3 on attack; if your roll is equal to or greater than 3 your target gains 1 Fatigue in addition to any regular damage taken this turn.) Value: (1gp) Weight: (1w) Other Equipment Note: You may select as many Other Equipments as you like, provided you do not select more than 5 items total. A player with no coinpurse may already hold up to 15 coins, the coinpurse effect is stackable (meaning if you have more than one coinpurse equipped, their effects are added together). of Arrows Slot: Other Equip (Requires an equipped Bow to use) Damage: +0 Effects: (Allows use of an equipped Bow) Value: (1gp) Weight: (.5w) Torch Slot: Other Equip; or Left/Right Hand (No Requirements) Damage: 2 Damage Effects: (Provides additional lighting in the dark, can be used to start fires) (Deals 1 additional fire damage the first turn after a succesful attack) Value: (1gp) Weight: (.5w) Coinpouch Slot: Other Equip; or Trinket 1-2 (No Requirements) Effects: (Maximum Coins = 30) Value: (1gp) Weight: (None) Brass Ring Slot: Ring 1-4 (No Requirements) Effects: (+1 to Maximum Fatigue) Value: (1gp) Weight: (None) Brass Necklace Slot: Amulet (No Requirements) Effects: (+1 to Initiative) Value: (1gp) Weight: (None) Buckler Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Shield; (Requires 4 STR) Armor: +0 Effects: (Roll 1d3 when attacked by a melee weapon; add the resulting amount to your AC against the attack.) (If (0.5xDEX) is greater than the damage of an incoming ranged attack, that attack deals no damage.) Value: (1gp) Weight: (1w) 3x Potion I Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health) (If equipped, may be used during combat) Value: (1gp) Weight: (0.25w) 3x Potion I Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of mana) (If equipped, may be used during combat) Value: (1gp) Weight: (0.25w) 3x Potion I Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to reduce fatigue by 1d6 points) (If equipped, may be used during combat) Value: (1gp) Weight: (0.25w) Mortar & Pestle Slot: Other Equip (Requires Green Gamut Mastery) Effects: (Is required to use Alchemy) (If equipped, may be used during combat) Value: (1gp) Weight: (0.25w) Armor Note: Wherever a player is missing an armor slot, he is not considered 'nude' or unclothed (unless explicitly stated). A character may not use Light, Medium, or Heavy armor unless their relative skills are unlocked. A basic Warrior player may initially use both Light and Medium armor, where a Specialist may use Light, and a Sorcerer may only use Unarmored. Canvas Armor Slot: Chestpiece Light Armor; (Requires 3 STR) Armor: +1 No Effects Value: (1gp) Weight: (2w) Iron Chainmail Slot: Chestpiece Medium Armor; (Requires 8 STR) Armor: +2 No Effects Value: (1gp) Weight: (4w) Iron Armor Slot: Chestpiece Heavy Armor; (Requires 12 STR) Armor: +4 (Recieves a penalty of +1 to all effects that raise Fatigue) Value: (1gp) Weight: (10w) Cloak Slot: Chestpiece (No Requirements) Armor: +0 (+1 WIL) Value: (1gp) Weight: (1w) Attire Slot: Chestpiece (No Requirements) Armor: +0 (+1 CHA) Value: (1gp) Weight: (1w) Category:Destiny of the Fated